Haoshoku Haki
Haoshoku Haki is a form of Haki, that enables its users to manifest their willpower and dominance over others in the form of exerting their aura as a wide wave. It is the only Haki not attainable through training and is found in one between a million people. Those with this Haki are then said to have the qualities and ambitions of a King. Hao is the least common form of Haki. History Overview To possess Haoshoku Haki is to have the qualities of a King, as deemed by many characters. Users of this Haki do not attain it, rather, they are granted it upon birth. Charismatic, those of the greatest wills can exhert this very willpower upon their vicinity, showcasing their dominance over other living beings and the very world around them. This superiority manifests itself in the form of a pressurized and colored tsunami of pure aura, usually spherical, alongside a myriad of sounds, depending on what stands in the vicinity of the burst. It can be released with nothing short of a thought, taking about a second to come through. When two users of Haoshoku engage in either a physical or mental clash of Haki, the atmosphere is enveloped in continuous ripples that crack the very air, akin to lightning.Word of Advice: Princeton Strathmore summons his Haoshoku Haki and clashes against Draco D. Damon, destroying the environment around them. This prompts the two pressure waves to merge, greatly increasing their influence in the environment, which also darkens even more. No matter how much a person without Haoshoku trains, they won't ever be capable of achieving it. However, those that do possess it can improve it by strengthening their spirit directly. Imposition Exherting one's will has quite some applications. By releasing short waves of Haoshoku, an user can effectively tame a wild animal and acquire their assistance.Tainted Waters: After being nearly killed by Glave, Veno emerges from the depths of the sea, having conquered the Slender Slayer Fish with his innate Haoshoku. With training and skill, Haoshoku Users can selectively employ their bursts of Haki. In other words, instead of affecting an immense area and taking out a large crowd, they can focus it on specific individuals. Some users can also control the intensity of their Haoshoku, allowing them to dominate and paralyze certain targets, instead of leaving them unconscious. Pressure Those with the greatest of wills can not only affect the people around them, but the very environment, destroying it with the sheer pressure of their aura.Tainted Waters: Kenway Veno proclaims his desire to continue living to Alfred Glave, releasing his Haoshoku for the first time and crumbling a mountain.A Battle of Legs: Daddy L. Legs increases the air pressure of the area by releasing her Haoshoku.Common Enemy: Through a quick burst of Haoshoku, Ferrothorn Braxton shakes the room he is in at Asha. Drawbacks Waves of Haoshoku only affect those who are weak-willed. Those with strong wills may either shrug it off or even ignore it altogether. Even more, the ones affected by Haoshoku will eventually recover from their unconscious state. Users See also the associated category: Haoshoku Haki Users Other Information ... ... Most bearers of Haoshoku Haki have been shown to possess a Royal Position, Epithet, or Status, which somewhat indicates their role as leaders: *Alessandra is the Empress of Elbaf. *Buster D. Amaka is the Captain of the Royal Pirates and once held the title of "Strongest Woman". *Brazzers D. Brennan is a former world noble and the captain of the notorious Ignition Pirates. *Cain D. Abel houses dead figures within himself: Kozuki Adaemon, an inheritor of Wano, Lambert Evelyn, the Captain of the Holiday Pirates, and Vryrch Seth, the former Captain of the Hunting Pirates. *Daddy L. Legs is the Ruler of Wano Country, the Captain of the Black Widow Pirates, and one of the Yonko. *Daikaku is the Captain of the Monk Pirates and one of the Yonko. *Dragon D. Dexter is a former prince of the Yggdrasil Kingdom, the Captain of the Dragon Pirates, and considered to be a Popstar amongst pirates. *Faraday Julia is the Captain of the Revelation Pirates *Ferrothorn Braxton is a former World Noble and a former Prince of Yggdrasil, wherein he was King-to-be. *Frederick Barbarossa was the Captain of the Redbeard Pirates and the King of Elbaf. *Kenway Veno is the President of Veno Works, Captain of the Veno Pirates, and the King of Nassau. Furthermore, he is also the offspring of the legendary Kenway Stalkman. *Kurama is the Fleet Admiral of the Marines. *Lieselotte is the Queen of the Kamabakka Queendom and the Captain of the Pretty Pink Pirates. *Longinus Niu is the King of Dressrosa, one of the Twenty Royal Kingdoms. *Lovecraft Walter is the King of the Clearoot Kingdom and the Captain of the Deepwater Pirates. *Mont Blanc Burling is a former Marine Vice-Admiral and the Captain of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division, as well as the First Mate of the crew. *Phim D. Sera is a former Duchess of the Flower Kingdom and is the captain of the Feather Pirates. *Princeton Strathmore is the Captain of the Raid Pirates and someone with the status of a Great Pirate. *Raptor D. Baron is a former Marine Admiral, the Captain of the Titan Pirates, and one of the Yonko. *Read Kogane is the self-styled queen of Gotthard Tunnel and CEO of one of the largest shipping companies in the world, Read Shipping. *Umori Kenshiro is a Super Rookie, the Captain of the Reaper Pirates, and the hidden Leader and Founder of the Wung Family. *Wolfgang is the Chief of the Black Widow Pirates' Army. *Wynn Godukera is a Vice-Admiral within the Marines. Trivia *Unsurprisingly, Haoshoku Haki is the type of Haki with the least amount of users. *So far, most Haoshoku users possess use of all three kinds of Haki. **Only Phim D. Sera has shown only the ability to use Haoshoku Haki so far. *The first marine to possess Hao in this continuity is Kurama. *Draco D. Damon is the first known D. Carrier to show this Haki. *In regards to races: **Cain D. Abel is the first Skylander to show this haki. **Daddy L. Legs is the first Kumamushi shown with it. **Damon is also the first Oni to exhibit it. **Frederick Barbarossa is the first Giant to use it. **Wolfgang is the first Mink shown to possess Haoshoku. *Buster D. Amaka, Dragon D. Dexter, and Ferrothorn Braxton appear to be the only family to share its possession. *Damon and Maurier Harlan are the only users of this Haki to not possess any Royal Title or Status. **It should be noted that Damon, meanwhile, held the position of a Commander in a country's army. *Phim D. Sera is both the first person in to be confirmed to have Haoshoku Haki and the only person born outside of the Grand Line to have it. References Category:Haki